falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
El Condado de Abasolo
One of the largest Lordships within the Papal States, the Earldom of Abasolo is also one of its oldest. Setup in 2155, the Earldom has since become a hub of agriculture and commerce in the Papal states as it sits not four hours away from Carretera 101. Mostly trading in grains and a few cash crops, the Condado also plays host to a small artisan community, along with two influential merchant guilds, whose members vie for control of commerce that acts as the life blood of the Papal States. In the mid-2160s the town saw rise to the first and only Syndicalist movement in Tamaulipas, which briefly seized control of the town in 2166 before being brutally stamped out. History Foundation The settlement of Abasolo, having not been struck by nuclear warheads during the Great War, managed to survive the chaos that followed the nuclear war. In the years following the Great War, the town saw its population and borders swell as refugees from as far North as Laredo and as far South as Mexico City take refuge in the city. However in the early 2100s radiation storms from Texas swung south, and Abasolo was devestated, killing or ghoulifying most of the residents. For years following this, the town subsisted as a small farming community, barely ekking out an existence as they tilled the hard scrabble soil. Eventually however, in the 2150s the town was approached by representatives of the Pope in Soto La Marina, asking that the town and all its residents swear fealty to the "Padre." Uncertain of how to take this, the residents cautiously sent a small group to investigate this new Papacy, led by the town Preist Alonso Augustin Sonoya they found the town of Soto La Marina to be a bustling center of faith and commerce, driven by shipments of food and cattle brought in from the Papacy's vassals. Deciding the Papacy to be legitimate, Alonso agreed to swear fealty, and returned to Abasolo with a papal decree making him the Conde of Abasolo and bringing the town and surrounding lands under his domain. Agricultural Boom With Abasolo now a papal fief, the town became a frequent stop for the various merchants and papal caravans that plied the routes of the Papal States. These merchants brought with them everything from food, to herds of Brahmin, and of knowledge from throughout the states, and through these men, the paisanos of Abasolo were able to learn everything from proper metal working techniques, carpentry and modern farming techniques. It was through the learning and understanding of modern agriculture, that the town saw a boom in farm production. After applying their newly learned skills, the paisanos were able to increase their crop yields to the point where many of the town's farmers had a surplus at the end of the season, however, because the town's place in the Papacy's domain much of this extra crop had to be handed over to the "Padre-Conde" Sonoya, to be sent to Soto La Marina as patronage, leaving little for the farmers and their family's. The paisanos took their complaints to Alonso, and found many of their worries were either ignored or pursued half-heartedly by their Earl. After several seasons of seeing most of their crop go off to the Pope and leaving little for them, the paisanos began to get restless. Formation of the Farm Laborer's Union A few of the more radical paisanos chose that the best route was to form a union for themselves, with the expressed purpose of supporting those families in need and to demand that the Pope take less of their crops. For a few years this Union functioned as its intended purpose, and eventually in 2156 after a year long strike, the town government was forced to take action. What followed was the seizing of farms owned by the union's ringleaders, which were then cultivated by press gangs, at the same time Conde Sonoya asked that the Condado's yearly patronage be reduced to help the town deal with its food shortage. The Pope granted the offer, suspending the town's patronage for two years. The farmers celebrated this small victory, however those who had lost their farms were left even angrier then before. Led by Francisco Mares, a small circle of farmers decided that a radical change had to occur in Abasolo, that the Pope and his cronies had to be thrown out, and the town's tyrannical government abolished, looking to the old world for inspiration they took on the persona of the Syndicalist movements of the 1920s. Reforming the Farm Laborer's Union into a anarcho-syndicalist militia by the time 2166 arrived, the Union, and its militant arm, Los Libertarios had become a significant force in the Earldom's politics, having completely halted production of farm products three times and clashed with the local Papal forces that had to be called in to put down their protests. Yet by 2166, all the leading members of the Union agreed that it was time for a revolution, and the town's bourgeois government be aabolished, in favor of a society where the collective, in the form of the union was dominant. La Rebelión Libertaria The rebellion of 2166 or more colloquially known as The Libertarian Rebellion, began in March of 2166, with the declaration by the union's leadership council that the bourgeois government of Abasolo was illegitimate, and had oppressed the proletarian long enough, declaring themselves at war with the town government, the Papacy and Conde Alonso Augustin Sonoya. From the beginning the revolution was flawed, one of the first actions of the conflict took place on the farm of the Union leader, Francisco Mares between town militiamen and the union's armed wing, Los Libertarios. The skirmish was brief but bloody, with the Papal forces being dealt a defeat early in the conflict. However rather than release or hold the wounded and captured Papal soldiers as prisoners, the Libertarios simply had them all shot. This angered many members of union, as several of the militiamen had been members of the Farm Laborers Union, but aligned with its more moderate wing, thus alienating many on their own side. The moderate wing, incensed by this, broke off from the rest of the union, disavowing their compatriots. This had very little effect on the rest of the union. Now dominated by the radicals, who promptly began to attack the farms and ranchos of moderates with the same abandon as they went after the town government. In the resulting violence women were raped, prisoners beheaded, and children run through with knives and the whole conflict quickly became more than Conde Alonso and his volunteer militia could handle. Calling upon the forces of the Pope camped out along the Rio Soto La Marina three miles south of Abasolo, he hoped that the professional soldiers of the Pope could crush the Libertarios once and for all. For several weeks it looked as if this might come true, the Libertarios were for the most part unprepared to fight such an organized force and faltered. However, after some initial defeat, they were able to counter the Papal troop's tactics. The first defeat to the Papal troops came in October of 2166, when a column of Papal troops were ambushed along Práxedes Balboa road just to the Southwest of Abasolo. The ambush, executed at night with a combination of grenades and concentrated rifle fire, killed twenty-four Papists and routed the rest. This defeat was widely celebrated by the union and its supporters, and was promptly followed up by a strike at the Papal forces' main camp. The raid was swift and brutal, resulting in the capture a number of pre-war weapons and field pieces from the Papacy's stock. These were used to great effect against Papal troops and eventually on December 1st Libertarian troops rushed into Abasolo proper, and seized the town. Hauling Conde Sonoya from his home, they placed him on trial, and promptly executed him. In the weeks that followed the Libertarios tracked down and executed the remaining government officials, militiamen and clergymen in town. On December 25th the town's church was set on fire and the Syndicalist flag raised above the Earl's estate. Fall of The Union However, the victory of los Libertarios was short lived. The Pope, infuriated at having lost one of his vassals, demanded that his commanders immediately counter-attack. His commanders responded that their men were demoralized and tired, their units scattered and weakened from their recent retreat. Thus, the Pope issued a demand to his various vassals that all males between the ages of eighteen and thirty be prepared for military service. Armed with these reinforcements, the Papal commanders began to probe at the Libertarios, attacking where they found weak points. After pressing one particularly weak section of the Libertarios' positions, the Papal troops were able to make a break through, and after a week of hard fighting, retook Abasolo. Justice was swift for the Libertarios' ringleaders, in the matter of three days all of their ringleaders had been hung, and the remainder had been imprisoned or forced into servitude. Caravan Hub Vice Crackdown of 2219 El Compamento Negro Los Renegados Mutant Revolt of 2227 The Payroll Mutiny Los Bandoleros Skirmish with Santander Jimenez Government Write the second section of your page here. Economy Culture Notable Townsfolk Relations Category:Places Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico